La diosa
by Irving Haratt
Summary: ¿Te has enamorado? pero que pasaria si ala mujer que amas es.. LA MAMA DE TU MEJOR AMIGO? Dejen reviews


**Hola a todos, pues este es mi segundo fanfic, es un solo capitulo, esta dedicado a un amigo jm, asi lo dejaremos en anonimo jajaja, esta basado en un hecho real pero obviamente la ficcion juega un papel muy importante aqui..**

* * *

"**La diosa"**

_Por: Taichii Yagami_

Estaba solo en mi cuarto, realmente me dolió lo que me acababa de ocurrir, estaba muy triste, ya no podía mas con mi alma, mis ojos estaban demasiados hinchados de tanto llorar, si… mi novia me engaño… si ella, esa maldita traicionera, pensé que en verdad me quería pero ya no tenia caso hablar de ella, es una maldita sucia…

Pero bueno eso fue hace unos meses, conocí a la persona más hermosa de esta mundo, me traía loco pero el problema que nunca seria correspondido…

Siempre será mi amor platónico (UU), pero por que diablos me tenia que enamorar de ella… ella es tan calida, su mirada angelical, su indiscutible belleza, su amabilidad, su hospitalidad, su linda voz, su cuerpo… sus… bueno creo que me la estoy imaginando y eso es malo...

Mi nombre es Taichi Yagami, tengo 17 años, curso en la preparatoria UVJ, era una escuela privada en la ciudad de Tokio, tengo varios amigos y por supuesto amigas que nomás me molestan…

Soy muy flojo, no me gusta la escuela sinceramente, apesto en la escuela, nose ni para que voy… creo para no aburrirme mas en mi casa pero que va todos me obligaba la loca de mi mama..

El caso es que tengo un enorme problema… me enamore de la persona equivocada que cursi soy, hasta yo me doy asco… será mejor que les cuente mi loca y extraña historia que estoy viviendo en estos momentos…

En la preparatoria estaba en el segundo año, tengo 3 mejores amigos, Izzy Izumi es un chico muy inteligente pero es divertido cuando toma mucho alcohol, creo que cambia al momento de salir o al ir fiestas, nunca lo comprenderé es extraño y se convierte un alguate (para los que no saben significa "que es muy enfadoso y no lo aguantas") de primera cuando esta borracho.

Ahora esta mi otro compañero y amigo, Takeru Takaishi, es muy divertido, siempre tiene algo que contar, también le gusta estar rodeado de muchas chicas, creo que le encanta estar con todas pero le encanta tomar alcohol pero el se pone mas divertido y le gusta llamar la atención al momento de bailar y vaya que lo logra, en eso compartimos mucho en común…

Por ultimo esta el…el idiota que me tiene metido en este gran problema, si ese era Yamato Ishida, pero yo lo llamaba "Matt", el es… un gran amigo, creo que lo estimo mucho, es mi mejor amigo, siempre me ayuda con las tareas y en lo que se me ofrezca pero… no pensaran que estoy enamorado de el o sii??...

Por favor, obvio no soy gay, pero el tiene la culpa por que la persona que tanto anhelo y se que nunca me corresponderá como yo quiero pero debía ser el intento… desde el primer día que la conocí mi mundo se convirtió en ella, es lo mas hermoso que he visto en mi vida y no es mi amigo entiendan…

Pero ya les contare la historia de cómo fue que la conocí… es que no se como describirla… bueno ya lo hice mucho pero las descripciones se quedan cortas atan solo verla… es que parece lo mas perfecto de este mundo… parece una diosa…

Si… eso era una gran diosa, que tan solo mirarla bastaba en hechizarte con su belleza… en verdad me estoy loco por ella

Ahora si les contare mi historia como me enamore de una diosa…

Todo comenzó en la escuela, como de costumbre estábamos en la aburrida clase de Química… como la odiaba a esa idiota, no la aguantaba siempre me regañaba y para el colmo me decía que no hacia nada… no es mi culpa que llene el pizarrón y no me alcance el tiempo de terminar… bueno en realidad no tenia ni cuaderno, así como chingados quiere que apunte… ni modo que con el dedo y lo escriba en mi mano o que?... esa vieja nunca me comprende…

En fin escuche algo bueno, nos dejo una tarea en equipo, en realidad odio que nos deje tarea y pues ni modo en equipo, lo digo bueno por que ahí empezó todo…

Me reuní en equipo con Yamato, Izzy y Takeru, es cuando nos organizamos y decidimos a que casa iríamos, saliendo de la escuela… decidimos a la casa de Yamato… pero aun no entiendo por que en su casa… así no estuviera en este problema…

Pasaron las horas en la escuela, hasta que llego la hora de salida, todos nos dirigimos a casa de Yamato… al llegar olía delicioso parecía que había cocinado un chef o algo así pero nos fuimos directamente a su cuarto.

Entramos los 4 chicos, dejamos nuestras mochilas en el cuarto de Yamato, nos sentamos y rápidamente Izzy accedió al Internet con su laptop que nunca se separaba de el…

En fin comenzamos a charlar, hasta que llamaron Yamato, alguien nos hablo desde la cocina diciendo "ya esta la comida", cuando la escuche decir eso… nunca había escuchado una voz tan linda…

Cuando llegamos al comer donde estaba servida la comida, me puse cómodo al igual que el resto, mi vista estaba puesta en la comida, en verdad se veía deliciosa, no esperaba por comer todo lo que había, parecía que iba haber mas invitados pero nosotros éramos los invitados…

Hasta que la vi… si a ella ala diosa, la que me trae loco en estos momentos, era hermosa… se dispuso a sentarse…

Ahora querrán saber de quien estoy hablando…

Si mi "diosa" era la mama de Yamato, me creerán enfermo pero es que era simplemente lo más hermoso que había visto en mi corta vida de 17 años.

No dejaba de mirarla, al contemplar su esplendor, entonces Yamato nos la presento…

- Chicos… ella es mi madre. – dijo no muy animado, pero no se que le pasa al idiota si es lo mejor su mama y eso que nomás su belleza me había cautivado pero cuando comenzó a charlar con nosotros creo que es perfecta.

- Hola a todos, mi nombre es Natsuko Ishida, si desean cualquier cosa mientras estén aquí solo hágamelo saber, esta vez nomás comeremos nosotros ya que mi esposo esta fuera de la ciudad.

Así que se llamaba Natsuko, que hermoso nombre para una diosa, entonces ella comenzó a hablar con los 3, nos pregunto nuestros nombres… por supuesto me sonroje cuando pregunto el mió, me miraba demasiado por lo que siempre estaba sonrojado…

Ella nos hablo de su familia, también nos preguntaba cualquier cosa para conocernos mas, creo que le agrade mucho por que me decia Tai-chan y me da pena que una señora madura me lo dijera…

Pasaron 1 hora y terminamos de comer, por que como conversamos con mi diosa, duramos mucho comiendo…

En fin, nos fuimos hacer nuestro proyecto de química, era hacer experimentos y esas estupideces que no entiendo, de hecho no hice nada, no les preste ni la mas mínima atención a mis amigos… solo pensaba en mi diosa, quería verla en donde sea que este…

Entonces es cuando los chicos me mandaron por algo a la cocina ya que nose que rayos faltaba pero como no hacia nada, me dijeron que era lo mínimo que podía hacer y pues que mas da fui hacia la cocina…

La casa es de un piso, el cuarto de Yamato estaba un lado del pasillo, así que camine hasta la cocina y traje lo que me pidieron, creo que era una fruta o nose algo me pidieron y lo lleve… pero me detuve en medio camino…

La puerta del cuarto de la mama de Yamato estaba entre abierta, di un pequeño vistazo… pero no lo podía creer lo que acababa de ver…

Ustedes no se imagina que vi…

Pues si… ¡LA VI COMPLETAMENTE DESNUDA!, parecía que acababa de salir de una ducha, no pude evitar mi sonrojo y mi… ¿erección?.. lo que me faltaba tenia una erección con la Mama de mi mejor amigo, pero no podía de dejar de contemplar su escultural cuerpo, para ser señora estaba muy bien conservada, tenia mejor cuerpo que mis amigas…

Ya no había duda es una diosa, no podía controlar mi creciente erección hasta que… su mirada se fue directo ala puerta… me aparte lo mas que pude... yo solo pensaba ¿me habrá visto?... en eso me escondí detrás de un arreglo ella solo se asomo y cerro la puerta…

Solo me fui corriendo al cuarto de Yamato, les di lo que querían, me preguntaron por que había tardado tanto pero les dije que me distraje… por lo que Yamato solo levanto una ceja como que no me creía... pero en fin no paso nada…

Mi mente solo pensaba en mi diosa, nunca olvidare ese regalo que me dio, ahora vendría mas seguido a casa de Yamato…

Y así lo hice, me la llevaba en casa de Yamato, solo para poder hablar con mi diosa y poder saludarla… siempre la saludaba con un beso en su mejilla por lo que me ruborizaba… siempre…

Todos me preguntaban… ¿Por qué siempre estas en casa de Yamato? Me hacían carrilla ya todos pensaban que me gustaba Yamato pero valió no hice caso por que no les podía confesar que me gustaba su Mama, así que no me importo mucho…

Hasta que una vez Yamato me invito a dormir y yo pensé "genial, estas es mi oportunidad con mi diosa de acercarme a ella"

Como siempre su papa nunca estaba en su casa y yo no se como ese hombre dejaba a una bella mujer como Natsuko, su fuera el ni la dejara ni asomarse por esa puerta por que es una diosa… yo la trataría como reina…

Llego la noche y ya estábamos muy cansados de ver la televisión, jugar pokar, a un videojuego, ver porno y etc.…

Decidimos dormirnos ya, me tendió una cobija debajo de su cama, el simplemente se durmió… cuando vi que ya estaba completamente dormido me levante silenciosamente como si fuera un gato, me salí de su cuarto y me dirigí al la habitación de mi diosa…

Entre a su habitación, me pare enfrente de ella y solo la mire con ojos de amor, era linda dormida, se veía tan tierna descansando como siempre debía de ser…

No pude aguantarme la tentación y me acerque a ella… le di un tierno beso pero rápidamente me salí para no levantar sospechas…

Ala mañana siguiente, nos levantamos debíamos ir ala escuela… que fastidio tan lindo sueño que tuve con mi diosa… nos fuimos a desayunar, mi diosa cocino algo muy delicioso, parecía que esta mañana era especial por que hizo un gran banquete y eso que era la mañana…

Se veía de muy buen humor, más de costumbre, parecía que había tenia una buena noche…

En fin no preste mucha atención, no dormí mucho por lo que "hice" anoche…

Llegamos ala escuela, Yamato se veía un poco… ¿molesto? Ahora si que no lo entendía era muy raro, no se por que estaba molesto y lo supe por la manera en que me contestaba… ¿ahora que diablos le pasaba?

Todo el día continuo así conmigo, no me hablaba mucho… eso era raro por que siempre estábamos hablando y me ayudaba en mis deberes…

Entonces pasaron las horas, hasta que llego la aburrida y apestosa clase de matemáticas, odiaba esa clase… simplemente no entendía nada

Por eso decidí aclarar las cosas con mi mejor amigo… así que me acerque al el..

- oye Matt¿que tienes haz estado serio?- le pregunte

- no tengo nada.- me contesto de la manera mas fría.

- pues a mi me parece que tienes algo

- ¿Qué no entiendes que no tengo nada idiota?- me levanto la voz, creo que estaba enojado conmigo…

- entonces ¿por que me gritas y me ofendes?.- le dije de lo mas calmado del mundo, no me quería alterar

- te digo por que idiota, que no dejas de mirar a mi Mama, crees que no me he dado cuenta como la vez, crees que no se como la deseas, crees que no me di cuenta que fuiste a su habitación y la besaste dormida… .- eso ultimo me quede en shock no podía creerlo… Matt me había visto y ahora no sabia que decir…

-…..

- vez por que te quedas callado¿ haber te gusta mi Mama?.- me lo pregunto mas calmado…

- yo… si

- ¿si que?.- me pregunto mas alterado

- si me gusto, me tiene loco que no lo entiendes, esta buenísima tu mama, mas que todo el mundo… - esto ultimo no debí decirlo y mas por que lo grite..

Matt se abalanzo sobre mi me golpeo la cabeza, y de ahí mi rostro, mi estomago, estaba sobre mi pero aun así me defendí y le devolví los golpes, estuvimos un buen rato golpeándonos...

La maestra se horrorizo ya que nadie nos podía parar, hasta que fue por el prefecto y nos separo…

Tenia fuerte golpes en mi rostro pero Matt le había salido sangre en la nariz, los estábamos lastimados… pero me sentí muy triste por que no fue mi intención lastimarlo es mi amigo y no pude evadir mis sentimientos hacia mi diosa…

Nos llevaron ala dirección, nos dieron un sermón de una hora que la violencia no era la solución y muchas cosas mas que no recuerdo…

Cuando salimos Matt no me hablaba y eso me puso triste… pero al poco tiempo me termino hablándome…

- Tai… perdóname.- me lo dijo sinceramente

- Matt, tu perdóname, no quería lastimarte.- espera fui ¿yo el que dijo eso?, ahora si me vi escuche demasiado gay.- nunca volveré a pensar en… ya sabes me olvidare ella por la amistad…

- Gracias, Taichi… no sabes que incomodo es esto, mas por que eres mi mejor amigo y no puedo estar peleado, gracias por comprender.- dándome una abrazo, por lo que le correspondí… es que esto se ve tan gay pero en fin ya que una vez al año no hace daño… esperen¿ por que chingados digo eso? Será mejor que busque novia...

- esta bien pues, ahora que estamos bien... mejor me iré a mi casa rápidamente…

- ¿Y eso?

- es que es ultimo día… QUE ME PUEDO MASTUBAR PENSANDO EN TU MAMA JAJAJAJAJA.- Sali corriendo lo mas fuerte que pude del a escuela..

- TAICHIII YAGAAMIII ¡TE VOY A MATAAAR!...

Y así termino mi historia… obvio nunca olvidare a mi diosa, siempre será mi amor platónico, nunca duden , siempre hay que arriesgarse como yo lo hice, ya sea una mama, amiga,amigo,monja,maestra,doctora, una cajera de un super o una sirvienta no duden en expresar sus sentimientos…

Que gay soy será mejor que ya no vea tantas novelas… adios

Fin

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, es algo inusual pero me parecio divertido convertirlo en una historia que tiene algo de humor.. espero sus comentarios**

**ADIOS AT TAICHII YAGAMI**


End file.
